Feral (Heart)
by darkside21
Summary: Jungkook just wants that hot strong big beast to fuck and knot him senseless.


**Feral Heart**

* * *

This story was inspiride by the book of _Werewolf: The Forsaken__ (2005)_ and _Julie's Wolf Pack (1997)_

* * *

Once upon a time, on a warm summer day, a little beautiful omega ran for his life.

Breath huffing roughly, heart pounding in his chest, Jungkook was terrified.

Somehow, on his way home from running an errand for his mother, he had become separated from his pack mates, Mingyu and Yugyeom. He was now wondering alone in the forest. The knowledge that he was lost wasn't what frightened Jungkook; he knew that if he just kept walking in the direction of home, sooner or later, he would find his way.

What did frighten him was the fact that he was in Joohyuk's territory (the land of the Beasts). Ever since Jungkook was a kid, he had heard frightening tales about the Beasts. The **Suthar Anzuth** **Pack** (_one of the Tribe of Fenris Wolf_) were animals, complete savages and vicious barbarians. They killed without mercy and claimed anything and everything that came onto their lands. The wolves roamed these lands scenting and hunting, before finally capturing and claiming.

Every pack in the southern division, including Jungkook's (**Meninna Pack**, _one of the Tribe of Protectors Wolf_) knew to stay clear of the Beasts's lands and not to come within a mile of their territory. It was know that if you did happen to stumble onto their land and you were caught, one of two things would happen, you would either be killed or you would be raped.

It was no secret that the Beasts were extremely sexual creatures. They never wore clothes, and they wantonly fucked anything that gave them a hard on; whether it be human, werewolf or just a wolf in general. Jungkook knew for certain that if he didn't get out of Joohyuk's territory soon, something very bad was going to happen. Of course, the deep, deep need in him to be mated to a strong alpha (in Joohyuk case was strongest alpha) set his fears aside.

Jungkook was 22 years old, unmated and had been looking for an alpha, a big feral wolf that would both love him with so much passion it took his breath away and fuck him senseless until he was limp and sore and hanging off the alpha's knot, all fucked out and well used, full of creamy cum.

Part of the reason he had yet to mate was he couldn't find a strong alpha. The wolves in his pack (even entire packs from his tribe) were powerful, no doubt about that, but they just didn't make Jungkook wanna bare his throat and submit (Jungkook was one of few strongest omegas from his land, with toned body and strong legs that can beat betas and some alphas).

He could never tell his family but he had thought of seeking out a feral beast to mate with. The thought of being dominated by such a strong, powerful wolf made him wet with need and desire. But to do that would shame his family, thus he had kept away from the land of Beasts, until now.

Jungkook ran as fast as his human legs could carry him, not stopping even while his muscles protested the overuse. Due to the fear and anxiety that was coursing through his veins, Jungkook was unable to shift. Unlike most wolves who transform in the rush of adrenaline, Jungkook was unable to focus his mind and therefore was unable to let the change overtake him. His father always said that flaw was his _Achilles_ heel and if he didn't learn to control himself it would ultimately be his downfall. Jungkook never believed his father's words, at least not until now. But maybe lingering on this dark land would earn him a mate; he'd been lonely for longer then he could think back, all he desired most in the world was a companion, even a dominating, highly sexual mate such as a fearful beast.

After Jungkook had run for almost twenty minutes straight, he reached his breaking point. Unable to run anymore, he collapsed onto the soft, wet grass and lay there, panting and trembling. He allowed himself to rest for a moment, just long enough to get a good amount of air back in his lungs. He then started to stand, but the sound of a twig snapping stopped him dead in his tracks. He froze and lay there, listing closely.

He heard a soft rustling, then two huge wolves leapt from out of nowhere and landed right on top of him. Jungkook struggled to get away, but he simply couldn't. He was out numbered, as well as outweighed.

The two wolves were massive; they stood at least 7 feet tall and weighed close to three times what Jungkook weighed. They stood towering over him, all strength and muscle, Beasts in their true form.

Jungkook fought back and tried to get away, but the brown wolf refused to let him go. The beast had a hold of Jungkook's pant leg with his sharp teeth and was pulling on it desperately, no doubt attempting to get at what was hidden underneath.

"Get away from me!" Jungkook growled, his fear and arousal mingling together and leaving his body tingling. "Leave me alone!"

The brown wolf looked up at Jungkook and snarled, and for a split second, Jungkook swore this was the end. But death didn't claim him. Before the wolf could make a move, another wolf (a white one with blue like tribe tattoo around its eyes) leapt on top the brown wolves back and sank his fangs into its neck. The white wolf gave one quick snap and the brown wolf dropped dead at Jungkook's feet. The other attacker (gray wolf with black spot around its legs) made a move to run, but the white wolf killed him before he even got the chance to take a step.

Time froze and for a moment, Jungkook didn't move at all. He sat there, staring up at the white wolf with a mix of fear and intrigue. The white wolf was simply breathtaking; Strength and control was evident in every line of his body, showing so clearly in his sleek muscles. It was clear that this wolf was not only a beast, but **an Alpha** as well. He stood with his head held high and shoulders back, radiating a look of pure power, one only ever seen in **an Alpha**. He had deep, crimson colored eyes that seemed to burn into Jungkook's soul making him tremble, not out of fear but out of desire.

Jungkook had seen alphas before but never one like this, never one that made his hole throb and ache. Jungkook knew he should be afraid of the beast, and probably running for his life, but he wasn't. He simply sat there and gazed at the alpha, even as it gazed back at him. Finally, the shock wore off and Jungkook acted instantly. He quickly lay down on his back and bared his throat, hoping that his action would be seen as a sign of submission. He knew he was trapped and there was no way out of this; the beast was either going to kill him or mate with him and Jungkook hoped the second option would be granted to him.

He stayed perfectly still and watched as the wolf shifted. Once the alpha was human, Jungkook couldn't help but to moan at the sight before him. The alpha was even more gorgeous in human form. Just the sight of the alpha standing tall and proud with his cock long and hard, was enough to make Jungkook want to roll over and paw at the ground. He had never felt such desire and lust for an alpha. He wanted this beast and he wanted him now.

The alpha clearly shared Jungkook's desire; he smirked wickedly then climbed on top of Jungkook, before grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head. Jungkook whimpered lustfully at the forced movements, completely turned on by the act of being dominated. He should have been terrified, but he wasn't. He had never met an alpha like this one a true beast in all senses of the word.

"You want this, don't you?" the werewolf growled as he rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against Jungkook's swollen and wet lips. "You want someone to hold you down and fuck you hard, make you beg like a good little bitch. Is that what you want?"

Jungkook nodded quickly, already too far gone to even be able to form words. He knew he shouldn't want to be fucked by a beast but, heaven help him, he did. He wanted the wolf to take him, to just shove his thick cock inside him and ride him hard.

To make scream and moan so loudly that every pack in the entire state could hear him. He whimpered again and it was all the invitation the beast needed. He flipped Jungkook over onto his stomach and pulled his sweat pants down and off. After discarding them quickly, he then drew Jungkook's ass up into the air and smiled devilishly as Jungkook spread his legs and whined loudly.

"What's your name, pup?" The beast asked.

"J-J-Jungkook," he stuttered as his body shook with desire. By now his hole was aching, sucking on nothing. His hole has started to leak, he's practically dripping slick as he breathes in the musky, ripe aroma of the alpha.

"W-What's your name...alpha?" Jungkook didn't know why he asked, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit curious as to who it was that was about to mate with him.

"I'm Joohyuk," the beast growled darkly. He palms Jungkook's asscheeks, and gave small slap at each globs making Jungkook shriek a little. He dips his head, slides his tongue right over Jungkook's wet, virgin hole. Jungkook's body jerks with the sudden pleasure, he feels even wetter with Joohyuk's tongue circling his clit. Jungkook's hole clenches, fluttering around the wiggling tongue, and it feels so good, but all too soon the pleasure is gone when Joohyuk pulls away, kneels up behind him ready to mount him. "Now that you know my name, howl for me, sweetheart." With that, Joohyuk lined up and plugged his cock into Jungkook's tight, virgin hole. Jungkook clawed at the ground and screamed loudly as he was penetrated.

The pain flashed white hot and surged though his body, leaving his veins feeling like they were on fire. It hurt really fucking hurt, but it feels damn good. Joohyuk's cock was long and thick, and it filled him perfectly. Jungkook never knew it could feel this good to be taken by a beast.

Within seconds of immersing himself in Jungkook, Joohyuk set his pace. He gripped Jungkook by the back of the neck and held him down as he pounded into him with sharp, vicious thrusts. The warm, tight grip of Jungkook's cunt around his cock had the alpha's eyes instantly rolling up in his head. Joohyuk moaned and snapped his hips faster, driving deep and moaning louder as he felt the warm, slickness of blood easing his way.

As Joohyuk took him, Jungkook pawed at the ground and moaned loudly like a bitch in heat. He figured he should be ashamed or at most embarrassed, but wasn't. Joohyuk was fucking him perfectly, giving him something he didn't even know he was missing. Every stroke was perfect and it slammed deep against his cervix, making him moan as the heated bliss spread though his body.

The fucking went on for what seemed like forever until, finally, the pleasure rose in Jungkook and he begged the alpha to make him come. Joohyuk growled as he gave Jungkook all he had, his hips pistoning quickly as his hand tightened around the back of Jungkook's neck.

He was right there with the other wolf and as the pleasure sparked, he leaned forward and dug his teeth into the side of Jungkook's neck where his scent gland was swollen. Jungkook came howling to the heavens as his blood flooded into Joohyuk's mouth. The alpha lapped at the blood as he fucked Jungkook through the aftershocks.

With one last thrust, Joohyuk tied, his knot locking deep in Jungkook; He stilled, then collapsed on top of Jungkook, shaking as pleasure zipped up his spine. As he lay there, Jungkook continued to tremble, feeling tired and spent. He felt so good, so used and owned completely. With a somewhat twisted sense of humor, Jungkook couldn't help but to think that had he known this was what it felt like to get taken by a beast, he would have come onto the Suthar Anzuth lands long ago.

The two wolves lay still until the aftershocks subsided. Once they did, Jungkook turned his head and looked Joohyuk. He was met with a look of passionate love and affection, mixed with a hint of lust and desire.

The look spoke so clearly and it sent shivers down Jungkook's spine. Joohyuk wanted to keep him, not as a bitch but as a mate, lover and friend. Jungkook had always believed in love at first sight and now, it was clear that it existed. He felt the same desire for Joohyuk that the alpha obviously felt for him. True, Jungkook knew nothing about the beast, but that didn't matter. He felt not only passion for Joohyuk, but love as well. Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat and he didn't even hesitate to nuzzle against Joohyuk's neck.

"Alpha..." He whispered softly. "I Love you."

"Love you too, Kookie," Joohyuk purred, so tender in his words. He nuzzled against Jungkook and licked his soft cheek. "You're mine now. Gonna keep you and take care of you. My mate. All mine."

"Yours." Jungkook agreed.

Joohyuk growled playful and continued to nuzzle against Jungkook, his hips rolling slowly. Jungkook purred softly and nuzzled right back against the alpha, feeling loved and safe under the weight of the beast. His alpha and mate.

Jungkook knew he was now bound to another and exactly where he was supposed to be. It was true their meet cute was not romantic or fairy tale like, but Jungkook still felt like he got his happily ever after.

And to this day, the sex between them has always been, rough—animalistic.

* * *

Joohyuk comes home to find Jungkook naked on the bed with his sexy strong and toned legs spread wide open and his fingers thrusting in and out of his leaking hole.

Jungkook fingers himself unashamedly as sultry moans spill from his soft sweet lips, as he puts on a show for his mate. He's been at it a while and he's ready to cum, but he holds off when Joohyuk climbed onto the bed and pulls him close, growling heatedly.

Joohyuk slips his hands over his lover's chest, caressing lean muscles and baby soft smooth skin. Charming boyish pale skin that glistening with sweat on Jungkook's strong chest and belly lead a trail for Joohyuk's hand, lower and lower, to Jungkook's glistening and swollen lips between his strong thighs.

Talented and skilled fingers joined Jungkook's slowly but firmly and Jungkook's hips jerk forward as Joohyuk begins to trust his fingers inside him. Quickly, all too fast, he feels his orgasm rising, and he moans, his deep brown eyes rolling up in his head, gaze cloudy hazy. He swears the pleasure is burning him up, it feels like fire rushing through his veins.

Joohyuk kisses Jungkook, lips caressing softly as his hand gradually increasing speed, trusting and twisting around skillfully. Jungkook's breath comes fast in hot puffs and his body is wracked with pleasure as Joohyuk brings him off quickly; his orgasm rocks his body, rolling over him in waves. He is sighing with a breathy moan and spasming around Joohyuk's finger and it is pure bliss Jungkook feels when he sinks into the bed, sated and spent, watching with hazy eyes as Joohyuk licks his sticky fingers clean. But Joohyuk is not finished with him, oh no, not yet. It is a rough night of sex, his lips as red as blood, booze soaking the carpet, and sex between the sheets. Joohyuk draws his hips back, nearly pulls out, before he shoves back inside the warm body underneath him, his own moans of pleasure mixing with Jungkook's as he fills his lover up once again.

Both of them were slick with sweat, Jungkook's hole is wet and warm and the room hot and smelling musky ripe as their bodies fuse together in an orgy of the flesh. Joohyuk slams into Jungkook several more times, groaning and grunting, gasping as his thick cock slicks inside Jungkook's silky, hot, tight cunt, and Jungkook for his part is wailing even louder, finger nails dug into the sheets as his lover gives him a good, hard fucking.

The sex is rough and brutal with hair pulling and ass slapping, wild growls blending with the whimpers and shivers, teeth finding flesh to mark. Joohyuk drapes himself over Jungkook's back, nips his throat to leave love bites on the pale skin, marks of ownership over his lover, blood running hot through his veins.

When Joohyuk comes, his entire body tenses and he sets his teeth to Jungkook's neck (over his mating mark), bites down hard enough to break the skin as his orgasm is torn from him as his knot ties them together. Tiny trickles of blood dampen his lips and he laps up the blood, hums with the bliss of pleasure. Jungkook comes afterward, and his inner muscles clamp down vice-tight around Joohyuk's cock, milking it of every last drop of hot sticky wet cum.

Joohyuk moans and kisses Jungkook's neck sweetly, sighs blissfully when he hears Jungkook whispers his name. He knows when they leave this room and the outside world sees the mark on Jungkook's neck, they will know whom he belongs to.

It's a thought which brings a possessive grin to Joohyuk's lips.


End file.
